Just a thought for you Hunhan
by Somnus-Sora
Summary: Malgré la distance entre eux et le temps passé, Han aimait regarder les dernières informations concernant ses anciens camarades et tout particulièrement celles sur l'un d'eux.


Encore une fois, alors qu'il avait un peu de temps libre, Luhan regardait les dernières infos sur EXO. Le groupe était présentement à Dubaï, ayant été invité après que leur chanson •Power• ai été choisie pour le spectacle des fontaines. Le jeune chinois avait été heureux d'apprendre cela, pour lui, ses anciens frères le méritaient amplement.

Quitter Exo et la Corée avait été très dur pour lui, pourtant tout comme Yifan avant et Tao après lui, Luhan n'avait pas supporter les conditions de vie, de travail que lui avait imposé la SM et avait décidé de rompre son contrat avec l'agence. Cela avait été éprouvant mentalement, mais le sentiment de liberté qui l'avait pris une fois que ses pieds s'étaient posés sur le sol chinois, lui avait fait oublier la pression des derniers mois. Revoir sa famille lui avait fait du bien, mais cela lui avait aussi permis de ne pas ressentir le manque de ses camarades immédiatement et plus particulièrement de l'un d'entre eux, Oh Sehun.

Luhan n'avait pas échangé beaucoup de message avec son ancien groupe depuis qu'il était parti. À vrai -dire, le seul avec qui il avait des échanges réguliers parmi les membres restant d'EXO était Lay. Ce dernier lui écrivait plusieurs fois par mois pour le tenir au courant des prochaines activités du groupe ou tout simplement pour lui faire part de l'état de ceux qu'il considérait encore aujourd'hui comme ses frères. Habituellement, les messages de l'autre chinois étaient plutôt positifs, mais cette fois-ci, Han n'avais pu s'empêcher de regarder interrogativement son téléphone, comme-ci celui-ci allait lui donner une explication plus claire.

 **De China Sheep, reçu le 17/01/2018 à 8h30** : Bonjour Lu-Ge, comment vas-tu ? J'ai parlé avec Suho-Hyung l'autre jour, il pense que tu devrais lui écrire. »

Il savait à qui correspondait le 'lui'. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était la raison pour laquelle il devrait lui écrire lui. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis qu'il les avait quittés, même pour leurs anniversaires. Ils ne s'étaient jamais répondus. L'envie ne lui en avait pas manqué pourtant, de répondre, d'engager une vraie conversation, mais il n'avait jamais rien fais.

 **A China Sheep, envoyé le 17/01/2018 à 9h36** : Hey, je vais bien et toi ? Il y a un problème avec Sehun pour que Suho soit amené à penser qu'il vaudrait mieux que je lui parle, moi… ? Tu sais qu'on ne s'est pas parlé depuis que je suis parti du groupe. »

 **De China Sheep, reçu le 17/01/2018 à 9h39 :** Les autres me manque, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas passé du temps avec eux, mais sinon ça va aussi. Vous ne vous êtes peut-être pas parlé depuis longtemps, c'est vrai, mais vous avez toujours eu une relation particulière n'est-ce pas ? Même après toutes ses années, séparés, je pense que vos sentiments l'un pour l'autre n'ont pas changés. A moins que cette fille l'ait remplacé…. Enfin ce n'est pas le sujet. En réalité je n'en sais pas plus que toi pourquoi il pense cela, je ne fais que transmettre le message. Mais fais le Lu-Ge s'il te plait. Toi aussi tu dois en avoir besoin pas vrai ? Je dois te laisser je dois reprendre. Bon courage. »

Il n'était pas plus avancé, mais Lay avait raison. Il avait besoin de lui parler. « _J'espère qu'il a son téléphone sur lui…_ » Tapant son message, il sélectionna ensuite le destinataire, avant de se stopper et de regarder la touche envoyer. Allait-il lui répondre ? Accepter de reprendre contact ? Lui qui était pourtant si facilement entreprenant avec les gens en temps normal, il hésitait à écrire un simple sms à Sehun. « _C'est ridicule, je lui parlais avec tellement de facilité auparavant… »_

 **A Sehunnie, envoyé le 17/01/2018 à 9h40 :** Salut Sehun, est ce que l'on peut discuter ? »

Il resta quelques minutes à fixer son téléphone en attente d'une réponse. Réponse qui ne venait pas. Han soupira alors avant de remettre son téléphone dans sa poche. Ceux avec qui il travaillait lui faisait des signes pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils pouvaient reprendre. « _Peut-être que Suho et Lay ont tort et que je suis le seul qui veut reprendre contact…_ »

 **De Sehunnie, reçu le 17/01/2018 à 10h36 :** Bonjour Luhan-Hyung. Pourquoi veux-tu que l'on se parle ? Elle ne te suffit pas ? Ou alors tu t'ennui ? Je ne suis pas un remplaçant. Si tu manques de quoi que ce soit adresse toi à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Luhan mordit ses lèvres à la lecture du message de son cadet. Le reproche était omniprésent dans pratiquement toutes ses phrases et bien qu'il en sût les raisons, il s'en retrouvait quand même blessé. « _Mon approche n'était peut-être pas la bonne ? Ou alors Lay et Suho se sont trompés… Si c'est le cas…_ » Il ne voulait pas penser à cette possibilité. Sehun était quelqu'un d'important pour lui et ne serait-ce que de s'imaginer qu'il ne voulait plus jamais lui parler était intolérable. Il devait réussir à engager un dialogue.

 **A Sehunnie, envoyé le 17/01/2018 à 13h40 :** S'il te plait, je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi…. Juste te parler. Tu me manques Sehun. »

 **De Sehunnie, reçu le 17/01/2018 à 13h43** : . . . »

Pourquoi vouloir me parler après tout ce temps Hyung ?»

Après tout ce temps, de quel droit te permets-tu de revenir dans ma vie ?»

Ne m'écris plus s'il te plait, nous n'avons plus rien avoir l'un et l'autre. »

 **A Sehunnie, envoyé le 17/01/2018 à 14h17** : Sehun, je t'en prie… »

J'ai besoin de te parler… Crois moi. »

|Plusieurs jours après|

Encore une fois, il déverrouilla son téléphone, et ouvrit la conversation qu'il partageait avec le maknae. Il savait qu'il se faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de relire encore une fois le dernier message que ce dernier lui avait envoyé.

 **De Sehunnie, reçu le 17/01/2018 à 13h43** : Ne m'écris plus s'il te plait, nous n'avons plus rien avoir l'un et l'autre. »

Pratiquement une semaine s'était passé et Sehun n'avait pas répondu à ses nombreux sms et appels. Han pensait même qu'il avait fini par le bloquer car il ne recevait plus la notification de réception et de lecture. Il comprenait que le maknae lui en veuille d'être parti ainsi et d'avoir pris ses distances avec lui, mais l'autre n'avait pas cherché non plus à garder contact. L'un comme l'autre avait des tords, pourtant, Sehun semblait tout lui mettre sur le dos et il n'appréciait pas du tout.

Alors qu'il était encore en train de ruminer au lieu de dormir, il reçut un sms :

 **De Suho-Leader, reçu le 22/01/2018 à 1h57** : Bonjour, Bonsoir Luhan-Hyung. J'espère que je ne te réveille pas, ou ne te dérange pas. Je t'avoue que je ne sais même pas si tu as toujours mon numéro de téléphone. Lay m'a assuré que tu avais gardé tous nos numéros… Mais sait-on jamais.

Je sais que tu as envoyé un sms à Sehun-ah, il est venu m'en parler après avoir cessé de répondre. Je suis d'ailleurs désolé qu'il se soit comporté ainsi avec toi. Je pensais qu'il allait te dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, lui qui, malgré les jours qui passent, pensent encore et toujours à toi.

A vrai dire, je pensais que si tu faisais le premier pas vers lui, que si tu lui montrais que tu souhaitais toujours avoir un contact avec lui, il dirait enfin ce qu'il a sur le cœur, mais … Il ne l'a pas fait.

En tant qu'ami, si tant est que tu me considère toujours comme cela, je vais me permettre de te donner mon avis. Cela ne peut plus continuer comme ça. Ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Vous souffrez chacun de votre côté. D'ici cinq-dix minutes, je vais faire en sorte que Sehun t'appelle, je ne sais pas encore si ce sera sur son téléphone ou le mien, mais s'il te plait… Répond. »

Le chinois changea d'expression à mesure qu'il lisait le message de son ancien leader. Était-il sérieux ? Il doutait très sérieusement que le plus jeune accepte de lui parler aussi simplement. De plus de vive voix. Après tout son dernier message était très clair. Il ne voulait plus de lui dans sa vie.

Pourtant quelques minutes après avoir fini de lire le sms de Suho, son téléphone se mit à vibrer, lui signalant un appel.

 **-** **Appel entrant de Sehunnie, le 22/01/2018 à 2h04**

Luhan observait son téléphone les yeux ronds. Son ancien leader avait vraiment réussi à convaincre le plus jeune de l'appeler. Se mettant légèrement à trembler, étant tout d'un coup très stressé à l'idée d'entendre la voix de la personne qui, encore aujourd'hui tant pour lui, il resta figé quelques secondes. Inspirant profondément pour se calmer, il regarda son écran, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton « accepter l'appel ».

 **-** **Accepter l'appel ? Décliner ?**

o Accepter

« **Lu…Lu-ge…**

 _Sehunnie…_

… **. [Parlez-vous Sehun-ah, je vais dire aux autres de ne pas te déranger, vous en avez besoin tous les deux n'est-ce pas ?] …Oui Hyung, je te remercie. *inspire profondément* Tu es…Toujours là Luhan-hyung … ?**

 _Oui Sehun, je suis toujours là. Tu sais, je suis content de t'avoir au téléphone…. Tu m'avais manqué…_

 **Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, malgré tout…** »

[…]

Sehun et Luhan était encore au téléphone, malgré que plus un mot n'était prononcé. Tout avait été dit et désormais, l'un comme l'autre profitait simplement de cette ''présence''. Ils avaient le sentiment d'être à nouveau ensembles. D'être à nouveau ce qu'ils avaient toujours été et ce qu'ils devaient toujours être : deux amants, deux pièces d'un même puzzle, deux frères… Etre Un, malgré qu'ils soient deux.

Ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient jamais avoir une relation comme les autres, chacun ayant des obligations diverses et variées. Mais désormais, ils ne douteraient plus de l'autre, de ce fil qui les liaient tous les deux.

 _Luhan était à Sehun et Sehun était à Luhan._

C'était là quelque chose d'immuable.


End file.
